


A Day at the Fair

by Moirica



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirica/pseuds/Moirica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akuroku Day 2013. Axel spends a day at the fair with Roxas, hoping to hide his crush. Roxas has other plans though. Inspired by a lovely piece of art by Nijuukoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nijuukoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nijuukoo).



> Hey all! This is just a little fic I wrote for AkuRoku day this year. It was inspired by this picture(http://nijuukoo.tumblr.com/image/57557910369) done by the lovely and wonderful Nijuukoo based on a word prompt I'd sent. I saw the picture and decided I had to write a story to go with it so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

"Axel! Hurry up!"

The redhead smiled to himself at the sound of his best friend's voice. Roxas stood a little ways in front of him, waving a hand at Axel in an effort to hurry him up. The younger teen just radiated exuberance at the moment and certainly appeared younger than his eighteen years. Axel couldn't believe that it had really been two years since he'd seen Roxas, ever since he'd moved to Traverse City for university, the blonde seemed to have not changed at all though. Well, maybe he was a little taller.

It did not seem like two years had passed though. It seemed like every other summer that Roxas had dragged him to the fair when they were kids, tons of junk food and rides and Axel winning the prizes that Roxas wanted because the little blonde was horrible at games. Axel had never been a huge fan of the fair, his family never had much money to indulge in that stuff, but he always let Roxas drag him along because it made him happy to see his best friend so happy. Which was why he was lugging around an armful of stuffed animals and cotton candy while Roxas led the way to another ride.

Suddenly Axel felt a hand grab his own, pulling him from his stream of thoughts, and he looked down to see Roxas standing there with a grin and a slight look of exasperation. "Being at University must have really fried your brain, Axel. I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now," Roxas said, a teasing lit to his voice.

Axel gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Sorry man, lost in thought. It's weird being back here, so different from the city."

"Really? It's that different? Guess I'll find out, since I'm moving back there with you in a few days. Anyways, there is this ride that you have to go on. It's new since you moved away," Roxas said, tugging on Axel's hand and pulling him down the row of games and food and rides.

Axel was grateful that Roxas was not looking right at him as he tugged him along because that way he would not notice the slight blush that painted the redhead's cheeks. Roxas had remained seemingly the same after two years but the same could not be said for Axel.

New friends, new experiences, and lots of experimenting had taught Axel a lot about himself. Like the fact that he liked guys. It was mostly thanks to this kid named Sora, who was essentially a slightly older, brunette version of Roxas who had introduced Axel into a whole new way of thinking. They'd had a fling for a little while but Sora was crushing majorly on this silver-haired, ass named Riku and well, Axel had discovered the hard way that his platonic feelings for his best friend had changed somewhat. Thankfully Sora had not hated him for calling out the wrong name in bed.

Seeing Roxas again though had made that realization hit home. He definitely liked Roxas, liked him as more than a best friend. Actually, he was fairly certain that he might be in love with the blonde teen. He did not think there was much he could do about that though, not after two years apart and with Roxas having no clue which way Axel now swung. Axel wasn't even sure if Roxas liked guys. Actually, he was almost certain that he didn't if two years ago was any clue. So Axel resolved not to say anything about it. Their friendship was way too important to fuck it up after all.

Which meant that he was stuck getting dragged around the fair by his crush, who was totally oblivious, torn between thinking that this had to be either the best or worst day of his life. Though he realized that this would be nothing compared to a few days from now when he helped Roxas move to Traverse City since the blonde was going to be his roommate. He was pretty sure it'd be impossible to keep his secret a secret for much longer. Still, he wasn't about to ruin this day with it. Not when Roxas was so happy.

"Axel! You stopped paying attention again," Roxas said, waving a hand in his face.

Axel blinked. "R-right! Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Anything you want to share?"

Axel shook his head quickly. "No, I'm good really. I'll pay attention from now on, I swear."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "If you say so. We're close to the front of the line though and I want to hold Chubs while we ride." He pulled the Meow-Wow plush from Axel's arms as he spoke.

"Chubs?" Axel questioned, raising a red eyebrow as he looked at Roxas.

Roxas quickly hid his face against the stuffie and looked away. "Shut up," he mumbled, "It's a cute name."

Axel laughed and nodded, "If you say so shorty."

"Shut up gigantor."

"Gigantor? Really? Is that the best you can do, Roxas?"

"…Shut up."

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

The fair ended off the night with fireworks, as it had every year since they were kids. Normally they would find some spot in a field to watch them but for some reason this year Roxas was determined to be on the Ferris wheel when they went off. Roxas and about fifty other people as well.

"Seriously Roxas, do we need to do this?" Axel questioned for the hundredth time. They were close to the front of the line now but it seemed like they had been waiting for hours.

Roxas just gave him a serious look and nodded. "Yes."

Axel sighed but resigned himself to saying nothing else for now. Why did Roxas want to ride the Ferris wheel anyways? They had always condemned it to being cheesy and romantic and since they were never ones to bring dates to the fair, preferring to go as friends, they never really went on it. Axel was a little confused as to why Roxas wanted to ride it now but he gave in quickly because of the way Roxas pouted when he had argued.

Finally they were ushered into a seat on the ride, just minutes before the fireworks were set to go off. Axel settled himself into the seat to watch the show, fireworks were always his favorite part, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to look at Roxas only to find the blonde turned towards him in the seat. "Roxas? What's up?" he questioned, wondering what was going on.

"I'm tired of waiting Axel."

"Waiting?" Axel was confused. "Waiting for what?"

"For you, you dumbass." Roxas stated quietly, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"F-for me?"

Roxas gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, for you. I mean, I've liked you for years now. Since before you left actually but you didn't seem interested back then and so I didn't say anything. Then you go off to university and we stop talking as much and I thought maybe you found some girl or something. But no, you found some guy."

Axel paled a little at Roxas word. "L-look. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I didn't know how you'd react and-"

"I wasn't done, Axel. You go off and hook up with Sora, who's my cousin by the way, and I don't even hear about it from you, my best friend?" Roxas leaned in a little closer until he was next to Axel's ear, making the seat of the Ferris wheel rock. "Sora told me everything you know. Everything. Like how you screamed my name when you came," he murmured into the redhead's ear.

Axel felt his breath hitch at the statement. He was mortified that Roxas had found out and also very turned on because of the way Roxas had murmured that into his ear. Roxas had certainly made it sound as if he wanted to hear it for himself, Axel screaming his name that is. Axel was torn between wanting to spout denials about it and wanting to pin Roxas to the seat and make him scream Axel's name.

Roxas leaned back before he could come to a decision however. The blonde had a devious little smirk on his face, clearly aware of exactly what he had done. He continued to speak, "And so here I was, all excited to spend a day with you again. Hoping that you would say something, anything, about what your feeling are for me and what do I get? Nothing. The whole day you acted like it was just like two years ago and we're just friends. So that is why we are here on the Ferris wheel. Cause I am tired of waiting... So, are you going to be my boyfriend or what?"

Axel could do nothing but stare at Roxas. Had that really just happened? Had he really said what Axel thought he had? Or was this all just some big imagining. Fireworks started to go off, lighting up the sky, but for the first time in his life Axel didn't even glance at them. His eyes were focused solely on Roxas. The blonde liked him, had liked him for a long time and Axel had not even known and now Roxas wanted to date him. It was a dream come true.

Axel was just gathering himself to respond when Roxas opened his mouth again, seemingly too impatient to wait for Axel's answer. Axel quickly leaned in before a sound could get out though and claimed Roxas' mouth with a kiss. The seat swung a little from the suddenness of his movement but it soon stilled as the two boys lost themselves in the kiss, oblivious to the fireworks going on around them.

Finally the air darkened and Ferris wheel moved and Axel pulled himself away from Roxas slowly. "Good enough answer for you, Rox?"

Roxas nodded in a dazed manner and lifted a hand to his lips briefly. He turned to Axel a moment later and hugged him tightly. Axel laughed and held the smaller teen close. He was pretty sure that he had never been happier. He thought back to his earlier thoughts in the day, when he had wondered whether this was the worst or best day of his life.

Best. Definitely the best.


End file.
